


Hunt for the Alpha Pack

by pentapus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1920s AU, Book Cover, F/F, Fanart, Murder AU, There will be so much blood, but its hot because they're hot, in which bad things are done to bad people by other bad people, it ends badly for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Blake, sole survivor of her pack's murder, must ask her oldest enemies for help. Kate Argent, werewolf hunter and dangerous zealot, is more than willing to help with Jennifer's revenge... as long as she doesn't know who Jennifer used to be. Meanwhile, Jennifer discovers a well of darkness in herself she never expected. Kate's thirst for violence should terrify her, but after losing her family and pack at the hands of a woman she thought she loved... it's exactly what she wants. </p><p>Together, they... <i><b>Hunt for the Alpha Pack</b></i>.</p><p>[Fan art in retro book cover style.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt for the Alpha Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evdorklovatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evdorklovatic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Poses and clothing are from [this photo](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/259731103483012657/) I found in a 1920s collection on Pinterest.


End file.
